Family Business
by Autobot00001
Summary: When an old enemy from the past returns for revenge, Tristan, Serenity, and Joey must save the world alongside a certain genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Ardentshipping (TristanXSerenity) Protectorshipping (JoeyXOC) and Whiteshipping (KaibaXOC).
1. Prologue

Doctor Lewis looked over his notes as he watched the cloned fetus slowly growing in the growth tank. He thought that this experiment was going to make him a very powerful man, but he had no idea that he would not the only one working on the project. Even though he was in charge of the project, there were other scientists involved that were just as important as him.

The experiment was cloning super humans from mutated DNA. These super humans were to possess abilities that would make them superior to any other human on the planet, including mutants. Just then, Lewis's computer beeped. He typed in a command and he heard a voice from the computer. It didn't sound like any computerized voice. In fact, it sounded like a man's voice.

"Doctor Lewis," said the voice.

"Yes, sir?" Lewis said.

"How goes the cloning procedure for my new body?" the voice asked.

"Very good, sir," Lewis said, "the temporary growth acceleration will allow the organism to reach maturity in one week."

"Excellent," said the voice, "At last, I will be able to return and have my revenge on all those who wronged me. Them and all their loved ones."

"Of course, sir," Lewis said, "Will that be all?"

"For now, yes," the voice said.

"Very well. Good day, Mr. Kaiba," Lewis said before ending the transmission and resuming his work.

* * *

It was around three o'clock PM when Tristan arrived home from work at KaibaCorp. He walked into the kitchen and found his wife Serenity giving their four-month-old son TJ a bath in the sink.

"Hey Renie," Tristan said with a smile.

"Hi Tristan, welcome home," Serenity said as she poured water on TJ's head to rinse out the suds, but she kept her other hand above his face to keep the water out of his eyes.

Tristan walked over to Serenity and kissed her lips.

"So how's TJ enjoying his bath?" Tristan asked.

"Well, he's really enjoying it," Serenity said with a smile, "Not once has he cried or anything."

"That's my boy," Tristan said proudly.

"So how was work?" Serenity asked.

"It was okay," Tristan said, "Nothing good happened, but nothing bad happened either.

"That's good," Serenity said, "The last thing I want is for you to be unhappy."

"Thanks Serenity," Tristan said.

"No problem," Serenity said before turning back over to TJ, "Okay baby, I think you're all cleaned up now."

Serenity lifted TJ out of the water, gently dried him off with a towel, and put a fresh diaper and blue baby pajamas on him.

"There you go," Serenity said, "All clean."

"I'm gonna go watch the news now, Renie," Tristan said.

"Okay," Serenity said.

Tristan went into the living room and turned the TV on.

"_The animals were stolen from the Domino City Zoo sometime last night,"_ the anchorwoman said, _"No one knows why these animals were stolen, but this is a very unusual case. Local animal activist groups have accused the zoo of selling the animals to poachers in exchange for money for the animals' fur."_

"Hey Renie," Tristan called out, "Are you listening to this?"

"Every word, Tristan," Serenity said while feeding TJ in the kitchen.

"_We'll discuss more on this as new information comes in,"_ the anchorwoman continued, _"In other news, billionaire inventor Tony Stark will be arriving in Domino City tomorrow morning to discuss with KaibaCorp CEO Seto Kaiba their plans for a partnership between KaibaCorp and Stark Industries. Mr. Stark is well known across the globe for his armored alter ego Iron Man and for assisting the Avengers in saving the city of New York and perhaps the entire world from an alien invasion orchestrated by the Asgardian villain Loki. Now Mr. Stark is looking to making the world a better place for Humanity."_

Just then Serenity came into the living room carrying TJ in her arms.

"Did she actually say Tony Stark was coming to Domino?" Serenity asked.

"I believe so," Tristan said.

"Maybe you'll get to meet him, Tristan," Serenity said before taking TJ upstairs for a nap.

'_I already have,'_ Tristan thought.

* * *

**Me: What is Tristan's connection with Tony Stark? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Iron Man. I only own the OC's I created for this story. Please review.**


	2. Tony's Arrival and A Lunch With Joey

Seto Kaiba stood on the airfield as he waited for Tony Stark to step off of his private jet. Kaiba had met Stark many times. The first time they met was at a party held by the Von Schroeder family that his stepfather, Gozaburo, had forced him and Mokuba into attending with him. It wasn't easy to forget that night. Apparently Tony had gotten drunk and threw up on Gozaburo's priceless Italian shoes.

Another time that Kaiba met Tony Stark was soon after he seized control of KaibaCorp from Gozaburo. Kaiba had gone to one of Mr. Stark's lectures on holographic physics, which eventually led to him designing KaibaCorp's holographic technology used for Duel Monsters. They had met many times before and after then, but this time was going to be different.

Waiting with Kaiba was his nine-months-pregnant wife Lina. She had snow-white hair and sky-blue eyes. Also waiting with them was Kaiba's little brother Mokuba. He was particularly anxious to once again meet the man who saved the world from an alien invasion.

Just then, Tony stepped off of the plane. He walked up to the Kaiba's and grinned.

"Long time no see, Kaiba," Tony said.

Kaiba didn't say anything. He just rolled his eyes.

"What, no hug?" Tony asked jokingly.

"Not that it's any of your business, Stark, but I'm not giving you a hug," Kaiba.

"Jeez, no sense of humor," Tony said.

Even though Kaiba resented Tony for once making weapons, he still respected him for turning Stark Industries around. Before Kaiba had taken control of his stepfather's company, Tony and Gozaburo were rivals in the arms dealing business, but then Tony was kidnapped and forced to build a high-tech missile for a terrorist group known as the Ten Rings, and in the process of being kidnapped, Tony was mortally wounded by an explosion that launched a great deal of shrapnel into his chest, forcing the terrorists to put an electromagnet into his chest to keep the shrapnel from entering his heart.

Before working on what the terrorists believed was a missile, Tony built a miniaturized version of his company's Arc Reactor to power the electromagnet. He then managed to escape the Ten Rings by building and using a suit of battle armor. After escaping, Tony was later rescued by the US military and taken home where he shut down the weapons division of Stark Industries. While preparing to go public with a better way of producing alternative energy, Tony secretly built a high-tech suit of armor more advanced than the first one. And after Tony was forced to reveal his armor to the public, he took on the superhero name Iron Man.

Many people tried to replicate the Iron Man armor, including Gozaburo, but when Tony learned that Gozaburo planned to sell his version of the armor to both sides, he immediately made a failed attempt to shut down KaibaCorp. Having failed trying to do this, Tony learned that Gozaburo's stepson Seto was attempting to take over KaibaCorp and turn it into a gaming company, he immediately started sending money to young Seto to assist him in this mission, to which, of course, he succeeded.

Tony then looked over and noticed Lina.

"And you must be the lovely Lina Kaiba," Tony said.

"Yes, I am," Lina said.

"Well, It's nice to finally meet you," Tony said, "and congrats on the baby."

"Thank you, Mr. Stark," Lina said with a small smile as she rubbed her belly.

"Alright, let's get moving," Kaiba said, "We have a lot of business to take care of, Stark."

"Indeed," Tony said.

As Tony followed Kaiba to the limo, he ruffled Mokuba's hair.

"Good to see you again, kid," Tony said.

* * *

Serenity walked into the café with TJ sleeping in his baby carrier. She looked around for a moment, but a young man about three years older than her with dirty-blonde hair soon flagged her down. She immediately recognized him as her older brother, Joey Wheeler, and smiled. Serenity then took TJ and went to the booth where Joey was seated.

"Hey sis," Joey said.

"Hey big brother," Serenity said as she sat down across from Joey, took TJ out of his carrier and cradled him in her arms.

"Man, it's really good to see you guys," Joey said.

"You too, Joey," Serenity said with a smile.

"Hi TJ," Joey said as he gave his nephew a little wave.

"Shhh, he's asleep," Serenity said.

"Oh, okay," Joey said, "Man, I still can't get over how much he looks like you, Serenity. I guess Tristan's really disappointed about that."

"Well, TJ may look an awful lot like me, but was makes his distinguishable as Tristan's son is that they both share a birthmark on their tooshies," Serenity said.

Just then, Joey tried his best not to laugh.

"Oh, Tristan won't like it that I told you that," Serenity said as she blushed.

"Don't worry, sis," Joey said, "I won't use that information against Tristan until the right time."

"Well, okay," Serenity said, "So how are you and Sarah doing?"

"Great," Joey said, "I finally moved into her place last week, so now I don't have to live with dad anymore."

"That's great, Joey," Serenity said, "But you shouldn't have been living with him in the first place."

"I know," Joey said, "But now, he can take care of his drinking problem by himself."

"Yeah," Serenity said, "but I do feel sorry for him a little."

"Serenity," Joey said, "Dad's an abusive alcoholic who abused you and me when we were kids. How can you feel bad for him?"

"Because it wasn't his fault, Joey," Serenity said, "Mom made him what he is today because she tried to miscarry me when she was pregnant with me."

"I know, I know," Joey said, "And what really pisses me off is that she was going to let you go blind to get rich."

"Yeah, but thanks to you, that never happened," Serenity, said, "I'll never forgive her for doing that to me."

Serenity then looked down at the little baby sleeping in her arms.

"And I'll never forgive her for trying to kill my baby," Serenity said, "She deserves to be in prison now, and she can rot for all I care."

"At least she was sentenced to fifty years," Joey said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"It should be a life-sentence," Serenity said.

"Okay, let's try changing the subject since you're getting upset," Joey said, "So how are you and Tristan doing?"

"We're doing great," Serenity said, "but something happened today that Tristan should've been excited about."

"Why? What happened today?" Joey asked.

"Tony Stark's in town," Serenity said.

Just then, Joey's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Tony Stark?! Thee Tony Stark?! As in Iron Man Tony Stark?!" Joey quietly exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Serenity said.

"Oh man! I gotta get his autograph!" Joey said.

"Hold on, Joey," Serenity said, "He's just in town to work with Kaiba on a partnership between their companies."

"So? Tristan works at KaibaCorp," Joey said, "Maybe he could help me meet him!"

"Don't get your hopes up, Joey," Serenity said, "Tony Stark's a very busy man."

* * *

**Me: Well, here you guys go. What do you think so far? Sorry that there isn't anything else with Tony Stark in this chapter. There will be more to come, I promise. I would also like to point out that Lina is Kisara reincarnated. I only own the OC's. Please review.**


End file.
